My Monster
by hollie the hedgehog
Summary: Bakura was in a mess, he didn't realise Ryou was actually awake,sometimes being a monster is a good thing.  YAOI i think, Tendershipping, kinda angst, mentions of rape much better than it sounds, fluffy oneshot. T just in case.


**So this is my first fic thats not about me :P anyway so enjoy the fluffyness that is tendershipping.**

**warnings: yaoi i think, which means boyXboy so if you dont like don't read**.

**so here it is...enjoy :D**

...0

Quick, stagger through the door.

Run towards your bed, _he _might see you.

Faster!

Quiver under the covers, hide your scared eyes.

Hold them shut, make it look like you're asleep.

Quickly!

This is what the young British boy aged sixteen chanted in his head as he heard the front door to his apartment open, he held the covers to his mouth so his abuser couldn't sense his scared and uneven breathing, but the sheet helped and calmed him down.

The albino known as Ryou Bakura was cowering in his bed, trying to find what little security he had left in his bed as his ex-Yami closed the door with a loud- wait, usually when Bakura came home from a bar or from Marik's house, he would slam the door in anger, but no, not this time.

Ryou rose a fine eyebrow at the strange gesture, never in all the time Ryou knew him, Bakura would always slam the door, even if Ryou was actually asleep.

Ryou opened his eyes once again, sitting up slowly in bed, looking across the bedroom towards the slightly open door.

He heard Bakura sigh, a sorry and sad sigh...?

Was it even Bakura in his apartment?

Ryou shakily got out of bed, placed his white feet onto the creamy carpet below, he breathed a deep breath, he needed to be stealthy, quiet and not heard, if he isn't he would get another scar to match the forty on his back.

He pushed his white locks behind his shoulders, and made his way over to the door, and opened it even more with a crack of light.

Ryou drew a shaky breath and peered through the light source to see his abuser sitting on the couch with his back to him, his head planted in his hands, he looked like he was close to tears.

It took all the strength Ryou had to not run out and hug his ex-yami like no tomorrow.

You see, Ryou had loved his yami since, well since he had first met the spirit of the ring, but after all this time, he never thought he would see Bakura looking... remorseful.

After all the whipping, raping, slashing, Bakura never, ever looked remorseful.

As the chocolate brown eyes looked over his crush once again, he noticed a rose in his hand, a red one.

He watched as the spirit traced it's blood red petals with every curve with his pale hands, Ryou sighed as he shut the door with a quiet click.

Probably another fan girl or another sick fetish, that's all Bakura would see Ryou, a project, an object, a slave.

He slowly got into bed again, making the springs make a sound, a loud sound.

He mentally kicked himself for being in such a foul mood that he forgot he was supposed to be acting like a ninja.

He risked a glance at the door, to hear footsteps coming closer and closer.

He squealed a little as he ducked under the sheets, trying to ration his breathing.

The door opened with a creaking sound, Ryou pleaded that Bakura wouldn't see his twitchy eye lids indicating that the young teen was not asleep.

So Ryou relaxed to get that natural sleep feeling, but how could he fall asleep for real while Bakura watched him.

He heard a ruffle of clothing and the next thing he knew was a cold hand on his cheek, with four fingers staying in one place while his thumb caressed his temple.

"I'm so very sorry, Ryou." Bakura sobbed, his warm tears now cascading down his face.

Unable to see his well still yami in this state he decided to play dumb and 'sleep' some more. Also he wanted to hear what this was all about.

He felt a light finger outline a scar on his neck, which was one of the first of the many scars that would plague his pale skin.

"The things I've done to you are unforgivable." Bakura muttered again.

Ryou sighed and stirred, making the sleep charade more convincing.

"When I see you, well, I lose it." Bakura sighed.

Another one of Bakura's cold and pale hands placed itself on Ryou's warm one.

"I don't deserve an angel like you." He whispered.

When Ryou was about to wake up to comfort his whimpering Yami, he felt something light touch his fore head, was it his hand? The rose he saw earlier? Or was it something feathery light?

Like lips?

Yes, he felt it now, the light touch to his fore head; it was Bakura's lips, the very ones he would dream of kissing, but not out of rape or force, but out of love.

As Bakura pulled away, he wiped his cheek from the salty water that was now leaking out of his eyes at a slower pace.

"That's why I'm leaving, because I don't want to hurt you anymore, ever again." Bakura whispered in the quiet angel's ear.

"I love you, Ryou, I hope in one of these lives you will forgive me, because I will be waiting for you in every single one." He whispered shakily.

He brushed himself off and turned towards the chest of draws by the bed, he kissed the red flower for luck and placed it down carefully, he actually cared enough to buy the rose.

He took one last look at the supposed 'sleeping' angel and strode towards the door.

Now Ryou, was just waiting for the shock to wear off, Bakura always made out he hated Ryou's guts, and he would be happier if he wasn't there, but those words tiny though they may be, made Ryou want to scream with glee, Bakura actually loved him.

So he jumped out of bed, ran for the front door where his yami was just opening.

He leapt for the look alike and pushed him up against the door, making it slam shut.

The confusion and shock was right there in Bakura's eyes, why was his hikari doing this?

Was it pay back?

No it couldn't be pay back, because Ryou had one of those happy go lucky smiles, the one Bakura secretly loved.

"Don't leave Bakura... because there is no need... i already forgave you, wait, I don't think I ever was mad at you, because..." Ryou's grin grew wider. "... I love you, 'Kura". He shouted as he nuzzled his head into Bakura's chest.

"But I don't understand...I hurt you, I made you feel worthless. How could you forgive such a monster like me?" The older one asked looking away from the chocolate pools known as Ryou's eyes, which were begging for attention.

Ryou smiled and placed his hand on Bakura's chin, making him turn his face to his, where they only stood a few inches apart.

"You're not _a _monster." Ryou sniggered. "You're _my _monster."

Bakura smiled a little, not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

Ryou then guided his face down towards his so they could join their lips for the first time, not out of rape or force but out of genuine, true love.

...0.0

**so there you have it, No flames please. but R&R i could do with some push to write.**


End file.
